soranomanimanifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rocketmanwikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sora No ManiMani Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:52, August 2, 2011 Hey Rocketman, I just noticed that you started making some new edits and wanted to drop by, say hello, and open up a medium for any discussion; I'm glad to see another person making some changes around here, especially since I'm new to the wikia scene. I'm going to be calling it a night soon but wanted to quickly lay out some things I've been thinking about doing: *Revising the character infobox template to include sections for additional information since they're barren at the moment. *Standardizing the sizes and aspect ratios of the various character images for improved uniformality. *Adding additional information to the smaller pages. Sounds straightfoward enough, but my skills are more orientated towards proofreading and altering already existing information; I cant write original content to save my life. *Removing a duplicate and empty page as well as unused and duplicate photos. I put in an adoption request for this wikia since the last admin edit was around 4 years ago. IF it goes through, I'd also like to look into making some potential CSS changes. That covers about everything I can think of at the moment. I look forward to working with you and thank you for your time! Erumaren (talk) 00:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, yeah, I was just testing out how easily code for infoxboxes transferred between wikias (not too well as you can see.) I corrected the issue and implemented the slightly updated character infoboxes that I wanted to, though I'd still really like to change their overall appearance; something I think requires admin privileges or coding that I cant do. And sorry about the photos I've uploaded. I'll refer to your message whenever I upload new photos and name them accordingly as well as supply the necessary information. If my adoption request goes through, I'll see what can be done about the photos I've already uploaded. If they cant simply be edited, I'll just delete them and re-upload them with the proper naming and information etiquette. Erumaren (talk) 23:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Either way's fine. I put in my request before you started making edits again so I've been wondering since then whether it'd be possible for me to promote you to admin if my request goes through; I feel like it'd be rude of me to become an admin when you've been editing here for so long. If it is possible for one admin to promote another user to admin, I definitely will. Erumaren (talk) 11:45, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC)